


falling back into reality

by SalazarTipton



Series: peter b. is tired [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Flirting, Peter needs sleep, Wordcount: 500-1.000, getting home, interdementional travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: So, he’s home...now what? A shower, definitely; washing the suit as soon as possible; and then sleep. So much sleep.





	falling back into reality

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this quickly and without a beta *shrugs*

Falling back through the webbing holding together the multiverse is just as astounding as the first, but now Peter has his senses about him enough (and not scared shitless about what the hell is happening like last time) to take it all in. The distant blackness of the void beyond the webbing he can see doesn’t have that terrifying, yawning vastness of of everything like he thought it would. 

Back in his shitty apartment on the nights where he can’t sleep, but he’s too tired to patrol Peter would climb up to the roof and lay back to stare at the dark sky and the few stars he could make out. Staring up into all that nothingness used to fill him with more emptiness than he thought he could handle. He already felt so hollow after the divorce. Now, seeing the other side of the void, he actually feels a sense of warmth, thinking about how in all of this out there somewhere are his new spider-fam getting back to their own realities and lives. 

The familiar bubbling of colors of a universe opening stands out against the darkness not far off in his path’s trajectory. Peter twists to look back from where he started falling, back to Miles. For a second, his blood runs cold when he asks himself if Miles managed to take on Kingpin and shut down the collider. He shakes his head. Of course Miles did it. He’s a Spider-Man. Just because he’s green doesn’t mean he can’t get the job done. Peter turns back around, facing his universe head on as the colors reach up to engulf him. 

“I love you guys,” he whispers to himself, knowing that they all already know it anyway. 

He braces himself as he’s sucked through the portal and flung straight into his mattress with cold, congealed slice of pizza smeared across his face. He peels the cheese off and flops back against his sad pillow. 

So, he’s home...now what? A shower, definitely; washing the suit as soon as possible; and then sleep. So much sleep. He groans, rolling off his mattress onto the floor, and inchworms across the room to the bathroom. His legs haven’t felt fresh since that bus ride out to the Hudson Valley and there’s nobody around to judge him.

“You okay there, Petey Pie?”

Peter stops dead in his tracks with his ass high up in the air and face against the floorboards. He peers over towards the door and groans again. Deadpool in full regalia is sitting on a stack of boxes with a shitty romance novel--if that cover is anything to go by--draped over his lap. 

“Wade, what the hell are you doing here?” he asks and flops over onto his side so the mercenary will stop staring at his ass for two seconds. 

“You were MIA for, like, two whole entire days! What was I supposed to do? You missed out on some pretty weird shit too. Like the Brooklyn Bridge glitched out and went missing for a half hour. Spidey not being around for that kinda thing is only majorly suspicious.”

“Is everything back to normal now?”

Wade crosses his legs and place a pondering finger to his chin like he’s some philosophy student trying to dissect the meaning behind his words. Peter rolls his eyes and sits up enough to start taking off his suit. Nobody is going to keep him in this thing any longer. He feels all interdimensionally grimy. 

“You know what? Forget it. I’m getting a shower and I need sleep. Nothing in me is up to dealing with any superhero-y things right now,” Peter continues, hoping it’ll stop Wade from going into a huge spiel about what he means by “normal.”

“If you wanted to skip the hello kiss and jump from to the shower nookie, all you had to do was say so, sugarplums!”

Peter facepalms. “Sure is good to be home,” he mumbles. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! i can't get hobo uncle spidey outta my head and i'm soooo up for hearing any ideas you wanna see with him or this pairing over in [my inbox on tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
